


Twisited Nightmares

by Icemermaid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up Mabel - Freeform, F/M, Freak Falls AU, Horror, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Nightmares, Ring master Bill Cipher, Your skin will crawl, creepy crawlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemermaid/pseuds/Icemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freak Falls AU. Mabel was always plagued with horrid visions and nightmares that she never could understand or explain. But one night she would meet a stranger that may seem to lead her to answers. For a price that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisited Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off one of DeviantArt's DomeGiant's artwork for his Freak Falls AU and he gave me permission to write a Mabill oneshot based on the artwork be sure to check it out along with some of his other amazing artwork.  
> Here's the link to it.  
> http://domegiant.deviantart.com/art/Freak-Falls-The-haunting-594442932  
> I own nothing

Twisted Nightmares

Why...?

Why in God's name did she have to find herself back in this God Forsaken place.

Everything around was twisted and converged into all sorts of grotesque images.

Animals and people deformed in ways that made them almost unrecognizable as to what they were.

Moans and screams seemed to echo far in the distance, but one would cringe by their awful sound. Leaving little to the imagination as to what could have been happening to them.

The sky was black but held no stars and no moon. Leaving nothing but darkness and shadows within it's wake. Only faint lights from the distance seemed to shine; but that almost seemed impossible as no natural light seemed to surround the area. Leaving one to question what exactly was this light source.

Mabel Pines was never one to question such oddities in this world. Then again she had always seemed to notice the strange things with little to no problem.

Ever since she was little, she started seeing images. Horrible images that almost seemed to come from another one's very own eyes.

At any given time whether asleep or awake, she would find herself blacking out and her eyes would be forced to see or of the strange and bizarre creatures before her. All the while she felt a pair of eyes watching her with a great intensity.

Mabel could do little as she waited for the images to die away until she would finally wake up, pale as a ghost and blood was spewing from her nose.

Mabel had lost her parents at a very young age and was separated from her twin almost instantly afterwards to find herself in an orphanage.

Before her parents death, she had been perfectly normal; but once the images began, she was never the same.

The orphanage fearing that she was a hazard to the other children and herself, had her sent to asylum where she would reside until she was twelve and was brought by a wealthy family by the name of the Northwest.

Mabel had lived with the family for about six years as the cleaning girl. For the most part she kept to herself but would find herself blacking out with her images. Which the family had simply responded to by locking her in an empty room until her episodes ended.

Mabel grew up with very little friends as the other children were terrified of her and random episodes; or the way she would write on the ground when they happened. With her eyes glowing white and blood cascading from her nose.

Her employers didn't treat much better. Not paying her a dime and holding over her head that because she was labeled a crazy that she had no place to go and could do whatever they wanted.

The closest she had to a friend was her employers daughter, Pacifica.

Pacifica was very cold and quite aloof. But the two had found they had a lot in common and would spend several afternoons together talking about their lives and what their hopes and dreams for the future were.

Despite having someone to confide in, Mabel knew though Pacifica was wary of her as well. Which the young woman couldn't blame her for. Even remembering one of their afternoon chats ended when Mabel starting blacking out and she crumpled to the ground.

Mabel sighed heavily as she continued walking around the macabre landscape.

She never understood why or how she could see all of these horrible things. No one would explain anything to her. No one told her what happened to her brother Dipper... No one explained why she had these random fits that left her frightened and lightheaded all the time.

All they would say was that something was not right with her, leaving it all at that.

She looked down in her hands and saw the blue and white pine tree cap that belonged to Dipper. It was the last thing he gave her before the two of them were ripped away from each other.

Mabel always wondered where he went; but anytime she asked, no one would answer her question. They would sort of look everywhere else except for her; almost like they knew something she didn't. Leaving her wondering if there was more to the story then what she knew.

She sighed deeply as she rested the cap a top her of her soft curly brown hair.

When suddenly the temperature in the air seemed to drop dramatically and the feeling that she was no longer alone.

Mabel covered her mouth to keep back a broken sob. She always had the feeling of eyes watching her, but she never knew that someone was actually watching her every move.

Whether it was in the dream or walking world.

That was when she heard the rustling sounds of insects very close by.

She numbly turned around to see a mountain of creepy crawlers beginning to form. Any kind of crawler one could imagine was there. From the dinner plate sized Goliath Bird eating spiders, to slimy overgrown maggots all seeming to writhe and pile themselves onto the slowly forming pile.

Mabel slowly backed away from the disgusting creepy crawlers when she saw from the pile something was beginning to take form.

Little by little, the crawlers faded away allowing the figure to become more and more prominent until all of them were gone... Only leaving a man in their place.

The man was very tall and stood in a way that commanded attention and respect. He was very well dressed, wearing a dark maroon jacket with flowing coattails over a crisp dress shirt. With a pair of sharp yellow and black pinstripe pants and black leather shoes that gleamed in the darkness. The outfit was accessorized by a black bowtie and hat with along with a slender walking can; but what was the most bizarre thing of all was the gleaming yellow head he wore over his face with one large eye in the center. Staring deeply into the young woman's soul.

Mabel was terrified when she made direct eye contact with the man. There wasn't anything right when she looked at him. He was here for sinister purposes; and she had to wake herself up.

"Wake up..." She whispered softly.

Nothing...

"Wake up..." She whispered again, only a little louder than before.

Nothing...

"Please wake up...!" She whispered, full panic washing through her. Tears fell against her soft rosy cheeks like a waterfall.

The man slowly glided towards her. Staring deeply at her. Although it was impossible to tell what his expression was due to his hood.

Mabel tried to back away but she felt herself frozen in place. She could find any strength in her to run.

Her breathing became more and more petrified as the man stopped just inches before her.

His icy breath danced along her cheeks and neck. She shivered at the sensation. Her tears refusing to stop.

The man slowly reached his hand towards her, wanting her to take it.

Mabel stared intently at it as she wondered what she should do. Should she take it; or should she run the other way without stopping?

She almost thought about running when she heard the ominous sounds of howls and screams echo deep within the distance. Not even knowing what in God's name they could actually be.

With no other choice, she reached her tiny hand at to him. The man grabbed it gingerly and held it in a very delicate manner before he brought it close to his face. Mabel was confused at first when she saw that he pulled the hood up slightly to reveal with lower half of his face that seemed so quite sharp and defined yet menacing and foreboding. With his mouth now exposed, he brought her hand closer and gently kissed it. Almost seeming to shiver as he felt the touch of her skin.

Mabel recoiled her hand in disgust and slowly started to back away. She didn't like this man, she didn't like him at all...

The man's lips curved into a Cheshire grin. His shark like teeth seemed to glow with in the darkness.

"What...?" He cooed. "Are you afraid of me...?"

The young woman continued to weep as she merely nodded her head.

"Tis a pity you feel like that... I believed that I could help you..."

Mabel didn't seem to buy his words. As she only glared through her tears.

The man slowly ascended towards her.

"I would've thought you would have wanted to escape from the current life that you must lead."

Mabel closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"I thought you would want to find the brother you had lost so long ago..."

Mabel opened her eyes and slowly looked back towards him.

"Y-You know my brother...?" She asked, innocently.

The man smiled down at her in the way that almost seemed friendly.

"I know your brother... And I also happen to know where is residing right now..."

"You do?!" Mabel asked, looking almost hopeful.

"I could take you to him if you wished."

"You would?!"

"I will be happy to reunite you with your twin... For a price..."

Mabel looked up at him.

"What kind of price?" She asked. "What do I have to do?"

The smile on his became more and more menacing.

"You must give me your power. You power is the missing piece to my little show; and with your power, my collection will be complete..." He hissed softly.

"Is that I all?" She asked.

"And that you will promise to marry me..."

"Marry... you...?" The young woman asked in an almost horrified tone.

"You see... It can be quite dull when you are surrounded by nothing but mindless followers that seem fear me more than love me. Not that I enjoy feeding off of their fear and helplessness, but it would be nice to have someone to love and obey me..." He explained, examining his glove clad hands.

Mabel felt a stray tear fall from her cheek.

"Are we... Talking about me becoming your wife... Or your slave...? I don't think I could become nothing more than just a pet..."

The man laughed.

"No, no, no... I only wish for a loving wife to show me tenderness on those cold lonely nights; and I know you have been so sad and lonely for so long, my little beauty..."

He held out his hand for her take.

"IF you accepted my deal... You wouldn't be alone anymore..." He whispered in a chilling tone.

The offer seemed so perfect. She would have her brother back. Never again would she be without him; but that would mean she would have to submit to this chilling mystery man before her. He wanted her for power and he also wanted her to some sort of subservient little housewife. She couldn't do that... Not after all the things she had gone through.

Mabel glared.

"I don't accept your offer!" She growled, angrily.

The man was quite shocked at this.

"No...? Perhaps you believe this all to be to good to be true... You just need to shake my hand and then I will take you to your brother."

"No!" She hissed.

"You don't seem to understand what your saying..."

"NO! NO! NO!" She screamed, starting to cry again.

She turned away shivering, when she felt the large gloved hand resting on her shoulder.

She flinched away immediately.

"Please leave me alone..." She begged in a tiny whisper. "Please leave..."

The man softened his feature and into a false gentle smile.

"All right... I can take the hint that you don't want to accept my offer..."

Mabel was about to breathe of sigh of relief when his grin appeared much more malevolent.

"Now that it's going to matter anyhow... Now that I told you about your brother's whereabouts, there is a seed of curiosity that waiting to grow deep within you."

"I..."

"The need to find him will grow stronger with each passing day. It will begin to drive you mad until you can no longer take it and will make it your mission to find him. You'll know he is with me; and then you will realize that the only way to see him is if you accept the conditions to my deal." He purred.

The young woman stood there with her fists clenched tightly. Flinching violently when she felt the man rest his hand against her face.

"I'm a patient man, my little beauty..." He cooed. "You'll try to come and find us... And when you do... You will be mine..."

Suddenly everything around started to distort even more, almost like everything was starting to blend together.

"What's...?" Mabel was about to ask.

"You're beginning to wake up... Soon you'll wake up in your bed, going on with your day, but you'll have the knowledge of what you know now burning in your mind. You won't let yourself forget it."

Mabel lowered her at the thought.

She looked up again to see the creepy crawlers begin to envelop the man once more. Just as he was about to disappear within it's mound her called out to her one last time.

"I'll be seeing very soon, Shooting Star..."

Just as he disappeared, Mabel's eyes shot open as bolted up.

Her body was dripping with sweat and her nose was bleeding profusely.

Her breathing was petrified and tears fell from her eyes.

That dream... That horrid dream... She couldn't will herself to forget it. It was all she had to know where her brother could be.

The strangely hooded man seemed to have her brother. He planted the idea of wanting to find Dipper deep inside of her.

Mabel looked at her small dingy window. The thickened woods that surrounded the manor was her path to find where he was.

But there would be a large price to pay if she did this. She would have to marry the man that claimed that he could reunite the twins together.

What if the man was lying? What if this all some sort of plot into tricking her into marrying him? Then what would happen?

Mabel sighed as she pulled herself out of bed and went to wash up and dress for another grueling day as the cleaning girl.

She would perform her tasks like always; but only now something was different.

The need to find the truth would consume her thoughts. Wondering if she could find her brother. To the point that she would have to satisfy her curiosity and go searching to find him.

Never knowing what would be waiting for her when she found.

And he would wait patiently for his little beauty...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the oneshot.


End file.
